The Cry of a Child
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Chris and Sarah are expecting their first child when an accident happens that could separate them forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title----The Cry of a Child

Author-----Winnie

Rating-----K

Disclaimer-----Unfortunately Mag 7 and the characters do not belong to me, but I enjoy keeping them alive in fiction

Comments-----This story is dedicated to everyone who believes that miracles do happen, especially around this special time of year. Merry Christmas, Everyone

The Cry of a Child

Chris Larabee stood in the doorway and smiled as he watched his wife walking toward him. She was even more beautiful with the sun kissing her hair and the plumping of her belly that spoke of the baby growing inside her. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father and reached for her as she came closer. He kissed her lips, the intoxicating scent of her body made his senses reel and he moaned as he remembered their lovemaking earlier that morning before the sun had risen above the horizon.

"Chris, I need to get breakfast ready," Sarah told him. She loved this man more than life itself and wished they could spend every minute wrapped in each other's arms, but there were chores to do.

"I'm hungry, Sarah…"

"Then let me get the eggs inside and…"

"I'm not hungry for food, Sarah, I'm hungry for you," Larabee whispered and heard movement behind him. "We could always let Buck make breakfast."

"Only if we didn't expect to eat it…I love having Buck here, Chris, but cooking is not something that man could do if his life depended on it."

"True…"

"You wound me, Sarah," Wilmington said, a hint of a smile on his face as he joined the couple outside the door and breathed deeply of the cooler air. "It's getting to be mighty cold in the mornings."

"It is December, Buck," Larabee told him.

"It's almost Christmas," Sarah said, loving the feel of the strong arms wrapped around her. She missed the snow, but it was a small sacrifice to make when she looked at her husband and knew this was their home. They would be adding a room soon, one that would be used by the baby when he or she was old enough.

"Which reminds me we need a Christmas tree," Larabee said. "I know where there's a perfect tree for us."

"You do?" Sarah asked, wondering when her husband had time to search for a tree. He'd worked so hard on the two new horses they'd purchased. Whiskey, a beautiful animal given to them by Chris' parents stood in the corral, its regal bearing obvious to anyone with any kind of knowledge about horses.

"Sure do. I'll get it after we finish with the corral fence," Larabee told her and reluctantly released her. He turned and watched her make her way inside and smiled at the thought of how much his life had changed since meeting Sarah. Buck had been the first to see her and had taken a bit of a shine to her, but when he'd introduced himself, Sarah had been trying to see around him. Buck had never had a problem attracting the ladies, so when Sarah showed more interest in Chris than him, he'd smiled and introduced the two people.

"That's one beautiful lady you have, Chris."

"Don't I know it, Buck," Larabee said and struck the other man on the back. "Thanks, Pard."

"Any time…so where do you want to start?"

"Well, I'm thinking if there is cold weather coming we'd better get some wood cut and make the repairs to the barn," Larabee answered.

"Wood first…the barn…then I'll get to work on the fence while you get to cut your first Christmas tree" Wilmington said and turned to look at the mountains in the distance. At this time of year the cooler air blew down from there and that was where the nip in the air came from. He knew they wouldn't get the snow storms like they experienced in Indiana but he couldn't help, but wonder if maybe, just maybe they might get a few flakes during the night.

"Buck, have I ever told you how much Sarah and I appreciate your help?"

"More'n once, Chris, and that goes both ways," Wilmington said and the two men made their way toward the pile of wood that needed to be split and stacked in the barn. With Sarah's due date coming upon them fast, Buck knew Larabee wanted to have everything ready for her.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Sarah finished making the biscuits and put them in the oven, smiling when she thought of the gift Buck had given her and Chris once they'd moved into the house. She could bake her bread and cook on the pot bellied stove and all because of Buck Wilmington's king sized heart. She knew it wouldn't take long for the biscuits and had already started the ham steaks that would go with them. Eggs would be the final addition to the hungry man breakfast she was making.

Wiping her hands in her apron, Sarah rested her arms on her belly and could feel the baby moving around. The doctor had told her the baby would make an appearance early in the New Year, and her excitement mounted with each passing moment. She walked to the door and watched her husband and his best friend. The two men worked so well together, Chris was chopping the chunks of wood while Buck took it into the barn and stacked it against the wall. She loved watching her husband, seeing the muscles cording with each strike of the ax. He was lean, some would say too lean, but she loved him just the way he was. The sun had turned his hair to a golden blond and she loved how he kept it just a little on the longer side and often played her fingers through the silken strands when they lay together in bed.

"Chris, you're putting on a show for your woman again," Wilmington teased of Larabee's penchant for shucking out of his shirt even when the temperature plummeted. Right now it was comfortable, but again with the nearby mountains he knew that could change fast.

"What?" Larabee said standing and wiping the sweat from his face and smiling when he spotted his wife standing in the doorway. He strode toward her, unable to keep from taking her into his arms and feeling the warmth of her mouth against his own.

"Damn…guess breakfast is gonna be late," Wilmington said with a light-hearted grin.

"You're just jealous," Larabee said with a soft chuckle.

"I just wanted to let you know breakfast would be ready in about fifteen minutes," Sarah told them.

"Sounds good, but you know fifteen minutes is a lot of time to kill," Larabee nuzzled her neck as he spoke. "We could always make the time go faster by taking this inside…"

"Oh, Chris, you're…"

"Hungry, but not for food…"

"Well, food is all you're getting this morning or we'll never get the chores completed," Wilmington teased. "All right, Larabee, let's get that wood split and get on with this. I can smell them biscuits already."

"You'd better do as he says, Chris, or we'll have a bear on our hands…"

"A big old grizzly bear," Wilmington growled and handed Larabee the ax before picking up several logs and heading toward the barn.

Chris kissed his wife once more, placing his hand on her belly and smiling when the baby moved, before reluctantly returning to the pile of wood. Sarah stood for several moments, watching her husband and finally made her way inside. The ham had begun to sizzle and she checked the biscuits to find they were just beginning to brown around the edges. Chris loved his eggs scrambled and she quickly put the cast iron frying pan that had once belonged to her mother on the stove.

It wasn't long before the two men entered the house and washed up in the basin of water before moving to sit at the table. Chris sat at the head of the table with Sarah on his right and Buck on the opposite end.

"Smells great," Wilmington said and reached for a slice of ham.

"Tastes even better," Larabee said and kissed his wife. "Always does."

"Thank you," Sarah said and reached for a warm biscuit. She watched the two men eating and smiled at how much they ate, yet neither man gained an ounce. She stared at her husband's face, drinking in the sight of him and knowing he loved her as much as she loved him. The meal was eaten in relative silence, but she didn't mind because it meant they were hungry and the food was good.

"Uhoh, Chris, Sarah's got that look on her face again," Wilmington observed.

"What look?" Larabee asked, oblivious to his wife's penchant for looking at him when he was unaware he was being watched.

"That 'my stars, but he's perfect' kind of starry eyed look," Buck teased and received a swat to his arm. "Ouch…she packs quite a punch too. Better stay on her good side, Chris."

"I plan on it," Larabee said, a cocky grin on his face as he reached out and wiped a smear of butter from her lips and finished the last of his coffee. "Well, I guess we'd best get moving, Buck."

"Keep your shirt on, Larabee, I'm not done yet," Wilmington said and grabbed the last biscuit. He watched Larabee kiss his wife and felt a pang of jealousy at the obvious love these two shared.

Once the two men left, Sarah washed the dishes and placed them in the cupboard before taking the basket of scrap material and sitting down on the sofa. She pulled out the small pillow and ran her fingers over her husbands name she'd so painstakingly sewed and knew her name would be added today and in about two or three weeks their baby's name would be added. She gently touched her stomach, sighing in contentment at the gift bestowed on them. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she had everything she could possibly wish for and the love she shared with her husband would last a lifetime.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Chris looked at the repairs they'd made to the barn and knew in his heart it was time to get Sarah her Christmas tree. There were a couple of ornaments he'd carved sitting in a box in the barn and he hoped Sarah would like them. He'd spent hours making sure they were perfect and Buck had teased him at different times, but Chris knew Buck meant nothing bad by what he said. He owed Wilmington for saving his life several times during the war, and especially for getting him home to his wife and family.

"What's got you thinking so hard, Chris?"

"I was just thinking about the war…wondering how many soldiers never made it home and what a lucky bastard I am," the blond answered, offering his right hand to his friend.

"Hell, Chris, it goes both ways," Wilmington vowed and pointed to the ax. "You need help with that pretty little tree?"

"No, thanks, I can handle it," Larabee said, pulling the coat collar up as a chill wind blew out of nowhere. "Damn, you could be right about it getting cold tonight."

"You're lucky you've got a woman to keep you warm…"

"Don't I know it…maybe you can talk Sarah into giving you an extra blanket," the blond said and walked toward the sound of running water. The tree he'd spotted was near the bank of the river which ran along the outskirts of his property. The stream was fed from the mountains in the distance and at this time of year it could get cold, even freezing. Chris made his way down the path he'd carved out with Buck's help and stood looking at the tree as the sound of a song reached his ears.

Chris stood for several minutes, listening to the sound of his wife's voice as she sang an age old Christmas carol that had easily stood the test of time. Sarah could hold the notes and put just the right amount of emotion into the song and it often brought a tear to his eyes. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he hoped she would like the gift he'd made her. It had taken longer than expected, but he'd managed to keep it hidden. The crib was more of a family gift than being just for Sarah, but it was something they'd need once the baby was born.

In the five months since moving into the house Chris had also managed to do some odd jobs for nearby neighbors and he'd saved enough to buy her something special. The silver locket and chain were wrapped in paper with a pretty bow on top and he'd hidden it behind the hutch where Sarah kept the dishes her mother had given her. Chris thought about Sarah's father and wished there was some way he could show the man that he'd given up his carouser ways and settled down because he loved Sarah. It had been an easy decision once she'd agreed to marry him. The ceremony had taken place in a small church with Sarah, her mother, and older brother in attendance, but Hank Connelly had remained conspicuously absent. That was his one and only regret about their otherwise perfect wedding day.

Chris sighed heavily and vowed that one day he would make sure Hank understood how much he'd changed. He moved along the river bank, slipping and sliding in the mud and wet grass until he reached the small clearing where he'd spotted the tree standing by itself. It was big, but it should fit by their fire place and would be used for firewood once Christmas was over. Chris shivered as the wind picked up and looked around, but nothing seemed out of place, yet something bothered him as he turned back to the task at hand. He lifted the ax and brought it forward into the trunk of the tree while fighting to keep his balance.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Cry of a Child-----2

Buck stood and listened to the wind as it picked up and the trees began to sway as if pushed by unseen hands. The sound of an ax hitting against something solid reached his ears and he knew his friend had found the tree and was working on chopping it down. Buck felt a little like an outsider when it came to the married couple, but time and again they both told him he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted. Chris had even talked to him about buying a string of green horses, breaking them, and maybe selling them to several ranches to the south.

The wind whipped around the side of the house and seemed to get underneath his clothing. He shivered, looked around and spotted Sarah standing in the doorway. He dropped the piece of wood he'd been holding and walked toward her when he noticed the look of fear on her face. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"There's a storm coming, Buck, I can feel it. Where's Chris?"

"He's gone to get that tree," Wilmington said and turned as a sound reached his ears. He looked toward the distant mountains and then toward the river and knew he'd found the source of his unease. Somewhere high on those mountains something had happened, something nature didn't often do, but when it did it caused flash floods and worse.

"Chris!" Sarah screamed above the howling wind as ice pellets hit the ground around them.

"Sarah, stay put!" Wilmington ordered and grabbed her arms as she tried to move past him. "Sarah, I need to go get him, but I can't if you don't promise to stay here where it's safe…"

"Buck…"

"Think of the baby, Honey, Chris would never forgive himself if he thought something happened to you or the baby because of him," Wilmington said and prayed the woman would stay where she was as he raced down toward the river's edge.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Chris wiped the cold sweat from his forehead before he placed several well aimed blows against the tree. The wind gusted through the surrounding trees, but he continued to hack away until his feet began to lose purchase and he was sliding down the bank toward the river's edge. His ears picked up the hellish sound of water moving toward him and he grabbed at anything within reach, but continued down toward the rushing water. His feet landed in the stream and he stopped, cursing as he turned over and tried to stand, but the sound had intensified and he realized the water would be on him before he could reach high ground. Chris reached out and grabbed the branches of a low hanging tree and hung on for dear life as the water crashed down around him.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Buck raced toward the river, barely containing the panic as he spotted the dark water rushing headlong toward him. He knew he would never reach Larabee in time, but God help him; he was not ready to let Chris go. He rushed forward, spotting Chris just as he grabbed onto the branches and the rushing water enveloped him.

"Chris!" He turned and grabbed Sarah as she tried to rush past him.

"No, Sarah, we have to wait until it subsides!" Wilmington told her.

"Oh, God, Buck, he's gone…he's gone….no…" she sobbed against his shoulder.

"No, Sarah, he's not…I saw him grab the branches of that tree and if he can just hold on a minute or so the worst will be past and we can get to him. Have faith, Sarah, God is watching over him," Wilmington told her. He held her trembling body, watching as the water continued to rush by them bringing with it the debris it had picked up along the way. _'Hold on, Chris, just another minute…that's all…just another minute….dear God this can't be happening,'_ he thought.

Sarah could only watch as the raging torrent of water, trees, and other debris washed away much of the river bank and still it continued. It felt as if a lifetime had passed before the stream began to recede, leaving a new, utterly chaotic landscape, devoid of the brush and saplings that had once grown there. _'Please, God, don't take him from me…from us,'_ she thought and placed her hand to her abdomen.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Chris had no idea how long he clung to the branch as the water rushed over him. Several times something struck him in the side, legs, or upper body, but he did not relinquish his hold on the lifeline. He felt something snag in his pant leg, silently cursing as he tried to hold his breath and waited for the branch to release his leg or the material to be torn away from his body. He fought to remain conscious as his oxygen starved lungs began to burn. He counted off the seconds, trying to keep his mind off the torrent of water racing over him and felt the darkness creeping over his mind. His body began to shut down, but Chris could not allow that to happen.

Chris knew he was losing his grip on the branches and renewed his efforts to stay alive…to stay afloat…to hold on for Sarah. _'Sarah,'_ he thought as the darkness began to grow. The need to draw air into his lungs grew more urgent and he felt his mouth opening and the water seemed to rush past his teeth.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

The water had slowed down and more and more of the riverbank was revealed, but it was Sarah who spotted the dark shape clinging to the lower branches of a tree. "Oh, God, Chris…"

"Where," Wilmington said and rushed toward the figure lying prone on the ground. The tree branches had become entangled in Larabee's clothes and kept him from being swept downstream like so much debris.

"Please be alive…please be alive…please be alive," the words escaped from Sarah's throat as she slowly made her way toward the two men. She dropped to her knees, reaching for her husband's inert body and hoping to feel some sign of life. He was cold, but she knew that could be from the water.

"Sarah, honey, let me get him out of the water," Wilmington said and motioned for her to move back, relieved when she released her hold on the white shirt and allowed him to grab the blond under the arms and drag him from the river. As soon as he thought they were safe, Buck laid Larabee down and reached out to touch his neck. It was something he'd seen done when he and Chris were prisoners in an enemy camp and although he had no idea what he was searching for he hoped and prayed for some sign.

"Come on, Chris, don't you dare leave me," Sarah sobbed, but she pressed on her husbands chest as if seeking his heartbeat. Whatever she'd expected, it wasn't the gush of water or the sputtering sound of her husband as he gulped in a mouthful of air before lying still. "Buck…"

"He's alive, Sarah, but we need to get him up to the house and out of these wet clothes. I need to ride to Eagle Bend and get the doctor," Wilmington told her

"God, Buck, what if…what if he's not there…"

"Then I'll ride to the Indian village and get their medicine man. Don't worry, Sarah, I'll find help," Wilmington vowed. He had no idea what kind of internal injuries or broken bones, Larabee might have, but he knew it was important to get both Chris and Sarah back to the house.

Buck looked at Sarah, not liking the way she looked, and praying that nothing would happen to her or the baby growing inside her. She kept staring at her husband's battered form and he knew it was time to move. "Sarah…"

"Buck, God, Buck…"

"Sarah, go up to the house and make sure the fire hasn't gone out," Wilmington ordered, a little stronger than he normally would, but relieved when his command was obeyed. He watched until she was on the path before returning his attention to his friend. "All right, Larabee, let's hope you're as light as you look."

Buck pulled the unconscious man into a sitting position and with near Herculean strength lifted him over his shoulder and stood up. He managed to keep his balance on the uneven slope and blinked the freezing rain from his eyes before making his way toward the path. It took nearly fifteen minutes to reach the end of the path and he trudged across the clearing to the house where Sarah held the door open for him.

"We need to get him out of those wet clothes," Sarah said.

"Sarah, listen to me…I'll take care of Chris, but I need you to go change," Wilmington said, but the woman never moved as he carried her husband into the bedroom and placed him on the covered chair. "Sarah…get changed!"

"I'm…"

"You're soaked to the skin and you need to think of the baby, Sarah," Wilmington told her and breathed a sigh of relief when she grabbed some warm clothing and stepped out of the room to change. Buck turned back to his friend and carefully removed Larabee's shirt, wincing when he spotted the livid bruising beneath the dirt. He knew they'd have to clean Larabee up, but first they needed to get him warmed up because his skin felt like ice.

"Banged yourself up pretty good, Chris, but you're gonna be fine…you have to be for Sarah and the baby," Wilmington said, working diligently to remove the rest of the ruined clothing before grabbing a towel from the dresser and cleaning off as much of the dirt as he could before moving Larabee from the chair to the bed and lying him back on the bed. He grabbed for the blankets and covered the unconscious man before looking up to see Sarah standing in the doorway, her left hand resting on her ample belly.

"Buck, how is he?"

"He's banged up, Sarah," Wilmington answered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…you need to get the doctor," Sarah told him.

"I will, but I'm going to make you something warm to drink and bring you some clean water to wash him down with. Are you gonna be all right if I go?"

"I'll…we'll both be fine," Sarah assured him and moved to sit on the edge of the bed as Wilmington left the room. "Oh, Chris, I wish…" Her voice broke as a soft sob escaped her throat, but she fought back the tears. She had too much to do and would not give in to her emotions. Not now…not when her husband's life depended on her being able to draw on the strength her mother gave her credit for having.

"Sarah, I warmed up some cider for you and here's the water. I'll be back as quick as I can…I hate leaving you like this…"

"Buck, I'm not going to fall apart…go find the doctor," Sarah ordered.

"All right," Wilmington reluctantly agreed once he was sure Sarah had everything she would need.

Sarah reached for the cloth in the basin of warm water and swallowed the lump that rose in her throat when she washed away the dirt from her husband's face. She heard a horse galloping away from the house and pulled back the blankets, revealing the bruises Wilmington had uncovered and felt the bitter tears on her cheeks. How could things have gone so bad…so fast? Were there injuries to her husband that she could not see? Would he be there to share their first Christmas and the joys of their baby's birth?

"God, Chris, please don't do this…please don't leave me. I love you," she whispered and continued to clean his body until she could cover him with the blankets once more. She reached for the cup of cider and sipped at the warm liquid, but it did little to ease the chill running through her body. She finished the cider and walked out of the bedroom, adding several chunks of wood to the fire, and putting the latch on the door before hurrying back to her husband.

Sarah looked at the man she'd chosen to spend her life with and had no regrets about going against her father's wishes. If only Hank Connelly wasn't such a hard man he'd have seen past Chris' reputation as a carouser and seen him for the loving man he really was. Her mother had been on her side and even helped her pack her things and get to the church before Hank got wind of their plans. They all hoped that once Chris and Sarah were married, Hank would come around, but he remained stubbornly absent from their lives, even when her mother and brother had come to see her at the new house.

"He just wouldn't give you a chance, Chris, and that's not your fault," Sarah said, and reached out to touch her husband. She realized that the darkness surrounding her spoke of the end of another day and that tomorrow would be Christmas Eve. "You have to wake up, Chris…we're supposed to put our tree up together and have our first Christmas dinner as a family. Please, Chris, open your eyes and let me know you're okay…we're okay…"

Sarah lit the lamp beside the bed, a gift from her older brother on her wedding day and had been carried safely in the wagon from Chris' folk's place in Indiana. She had no idea how much time had passed since the flash flood, but knew it had to be a couple of hours and still the only sign the Chris was alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest. She felt exhausted, both emotionally and physically, but she refused to give in.

A sound outside the door snapped her out of a light doze and she stood, reaching for Chris' gun before making her way to the door. She stood listening, heard the distinct sound of a horse and checked through the window, but the darkness was absolute.

"Larabee, are you in there? It's Daniel Hawthorne," a male voice said.

Sarah thought she recognized the man's name, but she was cautious and listened for some sign that he was there as a friend. She'd met Anna Hawthorne in Eagle Bend on several occasions, but only once had she met her husband.

"Sarah, it's Anna, are you and Chris all right? I made Daniel bring me over…"

Sarah reached for the latch and pulled open the door, relieved to find her friend standing there. The older woman reached out and hugged her, and Sarah returned the gesture before motioning for them both to come in out of the rain.

"I had Daniel drive me over when he told me about the flashflood because I knew how close your home is to the river."

"Oh, Anna, thank God you're here."

"What's happened?" Anna asked, looking at the pregnant woman and seeing the worry and fear on her face. "Where's Chris?"

"He….he's in our bedroom…oh, God, Anna, he was just getting us a Christmas tree and was caught by the water. Buck pulled him out and he's gone to Eagle Bend for the doctor, but Chris hasn't woke up yet and he spit…"

"Sarah, you need to calm down for the baby's sake. Now Daniel is going to put the horse in the barn and I'm going to take a look at Chris. Remember what I told you about being a nurse back east and helping Dr. Bradley with his patients?"

"I think so," Sarah said.

"Now, Sarah, I want you to sit down by the fire…your hands feel like ice and we don't want anything happening to you and the baby. I'll check on Chris…have you eaten anything?"

"I…not since lunch," Sarah answered and allowed the other woman to lead her to a chair sitting close to the fire. "I should help…"

"You are, by staying right here," Anna told her. "Now I really do want to check on Chris, but I don't want to leave you alone…"

"I'm okay, Anna…I'll stay here," Sarah assured her.

"All right then…I won't be long," Anna said and hurried toward the bedroom, removing her heavy shawl and draping it over the back of a kitchen chair. The lamp cast a soft light across the bed and she reached out to touch his cheek, relieved to find he was only slightly warm. She folded down the blankets and checked the livid bruises along his right side, probing gently and feeling the bones move beneath her touch. She wasn't a doctor, but she knew enough to feel the difference between a solid or broken bone. She heard her husband return and hoped he'd start putting together something for Sarah to eat while she finished with the injured man.

"Anna, do you need any help?"

"Just take care of Sarah…get her to sit down and make her something warm to eat. If you can…see if she'll get some rest," Anna explained. She knew her husband would do as she asked and continued with the task at hand. She didn't know Chris Larabee very well, but she knew he was a good man and that he loved his wife dearly. There wasn't much more she could do for him until Dr. Bradley arrived so she cleaned the cuts and scratches she found on his upper body and legs and covered him with the blankets. Some wounds were deep and would require stitches, but the one that worried her most was the sizeable lump that had formed on the right side of his head.

Anna knew from Jason Bradley, and from her experience at the hospital back east, that head wounds could be very dangerous and from what she saw Larabee had received a considerable blow to the head. There was nothing more she could do for the injured man, but she could offer some comfort to his pregnant wife. Anna walked out of the bedroom to find Sarah Larabee sitting in front of the fireplace with a cup of warm liquid in her hands. She moved to the younger woman's side and knelt in front of her.

"How is he?" Sarah asked, her tone uneven as she looked at the woman before her.

"He's taken quite the beating, but your husband is strong, Sarah, and he has a lot to live for with you and a new baby on the way. Did you eat something?"

"I'm not hungry…"

"You may not be hungry, but your baby needs you to eat," Anna looked up, smiling when her husband handed her a plate with a sandwich on it. "Here, Honey, you eat this and you'll feel better."

"Oh, Anna," Sarah sobbed, rocking back and forth on the chair as she stared at the fire.

"Sarah, he'll be fine…you both will," Anna told her and took the empty cup from her hand. "Buck should be back soon with Dr. Bradley and he'll know what to do."

"Why hasn't he woke up?"

"He took a knock on the head and he's probably dreaming about you and the new baby. He'll wake up, Honey, and when he does he'll be upset if he thinks you're worrying about him and not taking care of yourself. Now you eat this sandwich and then you can lie down and rest for a spell," Anna told her. She waited for the young woman to take the sandwich, relieved when she took the first bite. She stood and walked over to the table where her husband had made her a cup of coffee. "Thank you, Daniel."

"How's Larabee?"

"He's taken quite a beating, and is covered in bruises and scrapes, but it's the head wound that has me worried," she whispered, watching the woman seated before the fire. I hope Mr. Wilmington gets back with Dr. Bradley soon or we'll have two patients on our hands."

"She's worried."

"Yes, she is and I don't blame her, but she has to think of the baby too," Anna told him. She looked across at her husband and smiled at him when his hand reached out to take hers. Having had two miscarriages she'd been unable to conceive again, but her husband had never regretted marrying her and she loved him with all her heart.

"You're thinking too hard, Anna," Daniel warned and kissed her hand. He knew how hard this was on her, and thought about the times he'd seen her crying when she didn't think he was there. His love for her had never diminished and he wanted her at his side for the rest of his life.

"I know," she said and sighed heavily. She reached for a sandwich and ate it while watching over the solemn woman. It was a special time of year and she silently prayed that this story would not end in tragedy. A woman needed her husband and a baby needed his or her father and God willing they would have him. The couple sat in silence wishing there was more they could do, but until Dr. Bradley arrived they could only try to comfort Sarah Larabee.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Cry of a Child-----3

Buck had ridden into Eagle Bend and found the doctor's house near the jail. Although it was late, Bradley had answered the door immediately. It hadn't taken long for him to explain what had happened and the doctor grabbed his bag while Buck went to the livery, exchanged his horse for a fresh one while the livery owner saddled Bradley's chestnut mare.

Buck was glad the doctor understood the need for speed as he decided to forgo the buggy and ride his horse. As it was, nearly four hours had passed since Chris had been caught in the flash flood and he couldn't help but worry about how Sarah was dealing with it. He rode hard, feeling the horse beneath him as the hoof beats thundered off the hard packed ground. Bradley's mount kept pace with his and he breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the lights of the Larabee homestead.

'_God, Chris, please just hang on a little longer,'_ he thought when he finally reached his destination and dismounted. "I'll take care of the horses, Doc," Wilmington told him, grabbing the reins and watching the doctor hurry inside.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, gently running her fingers through her husband's hair. She'd eaten the sandwich, but it wasn't sitting well and she fought back the mounting nausea. Anna had insisted she rest, but until Chris opened his eyes and looked at her, really looked at her, she would not be able to sleep._ 'Oh, Chris, please wake up,' _she thought.

"Sarah, Dr. Bradley is here," Anna said from the open doorway.

"Thank God," Sarah whispered as a tall man with dark hair speckled with grey entered the room. She'd met the man on a couple of occasions and hoped he would be there when her child made his or her entrance.

"Hello, Mrs. Larabee, I hear your husband had a bit of an accident," Bradley said upon entering the room. He placed his bag on the dresser next to the bed and took Sarah by the hand. "Now, I know you're worried about him, but I need you to go into the other room and let me take care of him. Ask Anna to come in here and help me and tell Buck and Daniel to get some water boiling. We're going to take care of your husband, Mrs. Larabee, but not until I'm sure you're taken care of."

"I'm okay…I had a sandwich earlier and Anna made me some tea," Sarah told him.

"That's good, but I still need you to rest. Buck," Bradley called to the man who rode hell bent for leather to get him and waited for the man to step into the room.

"How is he, Doc?" Wilmington asked.

"I haven't even looked at him yet, Buck, but I will as soon as you take Mrs. Larabee into the other room and send Anna in. I'll also need plenty of hot water," Bradley instructed.

"Done," Wilmington said and took Sarah by the arm. "Come on, Sarah, lets give him time to check just how hard Chris' head is."

Sarah allowed him to lead her out of the room and moved to sit on the couch. She reached for a small cushion she'd sewn and clutched it to her breast as Wilmington spoke with Daniel and Anna Hawthorne. She felt tired beyond anything she'd ever felt before and closed her eyes, but the scene at the river played over and over in her mind. A soft sob escaped as she clutched the cushion and she soon felt herself held in the strong, comforting arms of her husband's best friend. Sarah leaned against him and clung to his shirt as her tears continued unabated.

Buck held her tight and soon felt the trembling stop as she drifted toward sleep. He knew she was worried, hell, truth was so was he, but he wasn't pregnant and he'd gone without sleep before. He'd even spent many hours at Larabee's side when he'd been shot by an unknown gunman outside a saloon in some backwoods town in Indiana. He knew when she fell asleep and eased her down on the couch, before lifting her legs and covering her with the knitted blanket she kept on the back of the couch.

Buck nodded to Daniel as he made his way to Larabee's bedroom and stood watching as the doctor and Anna Hawthorne worked over his friend's body. God, the bruises were worse than he'd first thought, spreading over his chest in a macabre imitation of a rainbow, a dark, deadly one. Bradley was thorough and Anna bathed the wounds with warm water laced with carbolic. Buck had heard him tell Daniel as much while he was tending to Sarah.

Buck's eyes were drawn to the head wound and he winced as his fingers automatically went to his own scalp as he watched Bradley examine the massive lump and the wound that accompanied it. _'Come on, Chris, don't you go checking out on us now. Sarah needs you…the baby needs you…and hell, I need you too,'_ he thought.

"Buck, how's Mrs. Larabee?"

"She's sleeping, Doc," Wilmington answered.

"Good, let's hope she stays that way for a couple of hours," Anna told him.

"How is he?" Buck asked, aware of how pale Larabee looked in spite of the bruising.

"Well, he's got a couple of busted ribs and more bruises than I've seen on one man, but it's the head wound I'm worried about," Bradley answered. "Was he awake at all?"

"Just for a couple of seconds…long enough to spit up some water," Wilmington answered.

"That's something we'll need to keep an eye on…if we're not careful he could end up with pneumonia and that's serious enough when a man is healthy. In Chris' condition it could very well kill him," Bradley explained. "Those ribs are gonna give him fits and he'll need bed rest, but we'll also need to get him up and around a few minutes just to help keep his lungs clear."

"Hell of a thing…it being Christmas and all," Buck snapped.

"Well, Christmas is the season for special miracles, Mr. Wilmington," Anna told him as the doctor covered the blond with the blankets once more.

"We need to keep him warm," Bradley advised. "How long was he in the water?"

"A couple of minutes. I couldn't pull him out until the water calmed down," the rogue answered.

"He's lucky you were there," Bradley said and stretched the kinks from his back. "Well, there's nothing else we can do, but wait and hopefully he'll wake up before Mrs. Larabee does."

"Can you stay, Doc?"

"I left word with the sheriff that I'd be here if anyone in town needed me, so yes, I'll be staying for a while," Bradley assured him.

"I'll make some coffee…"

"No, Mr. Wilmington, you should rest. I'll make coffee and see that Mr. Larabee and Sarah are taken care of," Anna told him, her tone and the hands on her hips told them all she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Wilmington said. He knew he wouldn't get much rest, but if he grabbed his bedroll and lay down near the fireplace he could keep an eye on Sarah. It was the least he could do for his best friend.

Anna joined her husband at the table and watched as Wilmington grabbed a blanket and made himself comfortable near the fire. Some people talked about Sarah Larabee living with two men, but she knew they were just jealous of the fact that Sarah had a loving husband whose best friend was willing to help get the ranch started. It was hard starting out and sometimes young couples failed because they didn't have the money to spend on labor. Buck Wilmington was one of those rare men who was willing to help his friends and wait for them to show a profit. Larabee had the start of an excellent ranch and something told her he knew more about horses than most men. God, she hoped and prayed this would not end in tragedy.

"You're thinking too hard, Anna."

"You know me too well, Daniel," she whispered and squeezed her husband's hand. "I just keep praying he wakes up…for Sarah and the baby's sake."

"You said earlier it's the season for miracles…maybe we'll see one tonight," Hawthorne told her. His wife was such a worrier and always had been. She gave freely of herself and at times was run ragged with doing favors for others, but he wouldn't change her for the world. He held her close, silently praying the young couple would both wake up to a joyous Christmas.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

God, his head hurt so badly…if he was honest he hurt all over, but there was something he needed to do. He had to get something…what was it? It was important, but he couldn't think when his head was ready to explode. It was easier to go back into the darkness and be rid of the pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered, but there was no one there to hear his softly spoken words.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Cry of a Child-----4

Sarah opened her eyes and sat forward, frowning when she realized she'd slept on the couch and wondered why she'd do such a thing when she had a nice soft bed to sleep in. She glanced toward the fireplace and noticed Buck tucked beneath a blanket and tried to think through the cobwebs that surrounded her mind. She felt her heart skip a beat and threw back the blankets when she remembered the events of the night before. "Chris…oh, God…"

"Easy, Sarah," Anne soothed and sat beside the younger woman, pressing a cup of warm liquid into her hands. "Chris is okay. Dr. Bradley is in there with him and as soon as you finish drinking that tea and eating a little you can go in and sit with him."

"Did he wake up?"

"Not yet, but today is Christmas Eve and I don't think he'll let you celebrate your first Christmas together without him…do you?"

"No…but he's been unconscious for so long," Sarah whispered, grateful for the woman's support.

"That's normal with head wounds. He's going to have a terrible headache when he wakes up, but I'm sure he'll have all the tender, loving care he'll need. Dr. Bradley says he'll need bed rest…"

"Oh, Lord, we'll have to tie him to that bed," Sarah said, her soft laugh bordered on a sob as she accepted the plate of biscuits Daniel Hawthorne brought to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Daniel told her and turned to find Buck Wilmington sitting up and blinking the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. "Morning, Buck."

"Morning…Sarah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Buck, sorry you had to sleep on the floor."

"I've slept in worse places, Sarah," Wilmington told her as Bradley exited the Larabee bedroom. "How is he, Doc?"

"Well, he's running a slight fever, but considering what he went through that's to be expected. Mrs. Larabee, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Bradley," Sarah assured him, standing and walking toward the bedroom. She could feel the others watching, but she didn't acknowledge them as she stepped into the bedroom. If anything her husband looked worse than he had the day before and she fought to keep her emotions in check. She moved to the bed and sat down beside him, gently reaching out to touch his cheek. Her stomach was doing flip flops, but she ignored it and took his left hand in her own.

"Sarah, he's going to be all right…you have to believe that," Wilmington said as he walked toward her.

"Will he, Buck, he looks so pale…and he hasn't woke up yet," Sarah reminded him.

"He will and when he does we'll give him hell for scaring us like this," the rogue told her. _'Don't you do this to her, Larabee, or I swear I'll chase you to hell and back,'_ he thought. He sat on the chair and watched as Sarah took care of her husband, aware of the love the duo had for each other, and his heart aching for what had happened.

"Buck, would you do something for me?"

"Anything, Sarah."

"Would you go get that little tree Chris was cutting down and bring it here."

"You want the Christmas Tree?"

"Yes, put it up in the corner by the window so the sun shines on it," Sarah told him.

"All right," Wilmington agreed and left the room. He wondered why Sarah suddenly wanted the tree, but he wasn't about to argue with her. "Hey, Daniel, want to help me get a tree?"

"Sure," Hawthorne agreed and followed Wilmington from the house.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

He was cold…freezing, but there was a touch of warmth against his hand and he wanted to reach for it, but he was so cold. He wished the warmth would spread, but it seemed that the rest of his body was caught in a cold place that he could not escape. Why was he here? Why was he so cold? Where were the people he cared about? Where was she…the one with the soft touch? Why wasn't she holding him like she always had before? Didn't she realize he'd lost his way? Didn't she know how badly he was hurting? Who was she and why was it so hard to find her? He tried to call to her, but his mind couldn't quite grasp the name…was she an angel sent to take him? No, that couldn't be because he wasn't ready to leave. How could he find her…hold onto the warmth, but it soon left him and his hand became as cold as the rest of his body and he sank back into the darkness.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

"Sarah, Buck's back with the tree," Anna told her and watched as the younger woman released her husband's hand and covered him with the blanket.

"Thank you, Anna," Sarah said and watched as Buck and Daniel brought the tree into the house. She pointed to the corner where the tree was to be set up and watched as Bradley joined the two men and began securing the tree in its place of honor. She smiled as she moved into her bedroom and picked up the box of decorations. Some were given to her by Chris' mother and some from her own mother, but the ones she treasured the most were the ones Chris had carved with his hands. There was a five pointed star that would sit at the top of the tree, but it would have to wait until Chris woke up and was strong enough to put it where it belonged.

There were brightly colored ribbons that she'd formed into bows and would be tied to a branch. Some of the ribbons had been used in her hair when she was a little girl and if the baby she carried was a girl she would use them for her. Sarah could feel the others watching her as she placed each decoration on the tree. When she was finished she stood back and surveyed the tree and the decorations and knew it would be the best tree ever once Chris added the star. She rested her hand on her belly and frowned when she felt an ache in her lower back and a twinge of pain, but she chalked it down to sleeping on the couch.

"Sarah, I tried to make some decorations like Chris, but they didn't turn out as expected," Wilmington said and reached into one of the cupboards, pulling out a small box and handing it to her. "I figured you could use this instead."

"What is it?' Sarah asked softly.

"Open it and see," Wilmington told her. He watched as she lifted the lid and carefully removed the silver bell. The sun glinted off it, adding to the vibrant luster of polished metal and He watched as tears formed in Sarah's eyes.

"It's beautiful, Buck, but…"

"No buts, Sarah, you and Chris are the only family I got and I wanted to get you both something special for your first Christmas together."

"There'll always be a place of honor for this, Buck," Sarah said and moved back to the tree. She carefully tied it to the branch that hung just below the spot where the star would be.

"What about the star?" Wilmington asked.

"Chris will put it on when he's feeling better," Sarah answered and turned to face the others. She knew what she was about to ask might seem foolish to them, but it was something she wanted and she would not take no for an answer.

"I know that look, Sarah…what's on your mind?"

"I want Chris brought out here…"

"He shouldn't be moved right now," Bradley warned.

"Right now he needs Christmas," Sarah told them. "Chris is lost right now…I can feel it and the only way to bring him home is by showing him that he's not alone and that we're waiting for him to come back."

"Doc, if Sarah's right this could be the best way to show him we're here. Chris comes from a family who held to Christmas traditions and he always loved it even before he met Sarah."

"If we're moving him then we need to do it right and make sure we don't make his injuries worse," Bradley said. "Mrs. Larabee, I don't want you doing anything. Anna, would you fix up some blankets and a couple of pillows on the couch?"

"Of course, Dr. Bradley," Anna agreed and moved to do as he'd asked.

"Buck, Daniel, I'll need you're help," Bradley told them. He led them into the Larabee bedroom and explained how he wanted this done. "The less moving around the better, so we'll use the sheet to lift him and carry him into the other room. Buck, you and I will take his head while Daniel takes his feet."

Wilmington nodded and took the ends of the sheet while Bradley and Hawthorne did the same. It took some doing and no small amount of cursing, but they were finally able to lift Larabee's inert body off the bed and carry him toward the door. Getting the injured man through the opening required several moves and a couple of smashed knuckles, but the trio managed it and carried their burden to the couch.

"Okay, gently now…don't want to be knocking him around," Bradley said as they maneuvered so they could ease Larabee onto the couch with a minimal amount of jarring. Once the injured blond was settled, he covered him with a blanket and moved away so that Sarah Larabee could take over caring for her husband.

"Chris, I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted you to see your tree…our tree," Sarah said softly, smoothing the hair away from his forehead and trying hard to ignore the colorful bruise that covered much of his forehead. She took his hand and gently placed it against her cheek as tears threatened once more. A spark of pain made her wince, but it subsided as quickly as it started and she gently took her husband's hand and placed it on her swollen stomach.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

The warmth was back, but again it was centered around his hand. Why couldn't he feel that touch everywhere? Why was it so damn cold here? The pain was back, worse than ever, but he could live with that as long as he could feel the warmth. He fought against the darkness, but it kept rearing its ugly head and slamming him back into hell. If he could just feel the warmth spreading deeper into his body he knew he'd be okay, but so far the cold was all he felt. The bone deep cold that he'd felt only once before and hoped never to feel again.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Cry of a Child-----5

The warmth was back, but again it was centered around his hand. Why couldn't he feel that touch everywhere? Why was it so damn cold here? The pain was back, worse than ever, but he could live with that as long as he could feel the warmth. He fought against the darkness, but it kept rearing its ugly head and slamming him back into hell. If he could just feel the warmth spreading deeper into his body he knew he'd be okay, but so far the cold was all he felt. The bone deep cold that he'd felt only once before and hoped never to feel again.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Sarah stayed where she was, hoping and praying for some sign that her husband heard her, but the only sign that he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest. Daniel and Anna were seated at the table, talking with Jason Bradley in hushed tones, unaware that she could hear most of the conversation. Buck was beside her, his hand on her shoulder, giving comfort in the only way he knew how. She looked up at him, frowning when the pain returned and knew something was happening. "Oh, God…"

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Wilmington asked.

"The baby…"

"Doc, we need you," Wilmington called. He'd been with his mother on several occasions when one of her 'friends' had their baby and the sight of the 'water' on the floor told him Sarah's baby would soon be here.

"Sarah, we need to get you into bed," Bradley told her.

"It's too soon," Sarah cried, but allowed the two men to help her stand.

"Not really, Sarah, remember how hard it is to be exact where babies are concerned. They do love to surprise us," Bradley said, maneuvering the woman into the bedroom. "Anna, I'll need your help."

"Yes, Dr. Bradley," Anna said and hurried to Sarah's side. She could see the signs of pain and began helping the younger woman out of her clothing.

"What do you want us to do, Doc?" Wilmington asked.

"Well, now I'd say you should stay here…maybe boil some water if you need something to keep you busy and don't let the fire go out. Keep an eye on Larabee and just maybe there'll be a special Christmas present in a little while," Bradley said and motioned for the two men to leave the room.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

The cold was back, worse than ever now that the single warm spot had left him. Why couldn't he find his way back? Was he hurt? Did he do something stupid like drink himself into oblivion with Buck again? God, he had to give up drinking if it ended like this every time. There'd been an angel with him hadn't there? Sarah…that was her name, but he couldn't seem to find her or the warmth she represented. _'Sarah…help me, Sarah…so cold…so damn cold.'_

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Buck wondered how much time had passed since Sarah had gone into labor. They'd boiled more water than he'd done in a lifetime and still had the pots going on the stove. He knew the doc didn't need the hot water, at least not all of it, but it gave him something to do. Every now and then he would hear a sharp cry from behind the closed door and realized it was Sarah and that she was in pain, but if he remembered correctly it was a pain that was quickly forgotten once the baby was born.

Buck moved to the chair beside the couch and sat down, glancing toward the window when he heard the sound of a wolf howling in the distance. It was a lonesome call, and he looked down at the unconscious man as it brought home how alone he felt right now. "You know, Chris, you're not happy until you're scarin' the hell out of me. I gotta say between you and Sarah you know how to make Christmas exciting. She's in there now and you're gonna be a father before long, and that means you need to wake up and be there for her and the baby. I think it's a boy…a special boy…a Christmas baby, Chris. Maybe you could call him Adam…not because it's my middle name, but because he's your first boy. Listen to me rambling on and you probably don't hear a word I'm saying, but it doesn't matter…all that matters is that we need you."

"Here, Buck," Hawthorne said and held out a cup to the younger man.

"Thanks, Daniel," Wilmington said, sipping the cup of whiskey laced coffee appreciatively. He glanced toward the door when a muffled cry sounded and knew Sarah was in full labor. There was nothing he could do to help her, but somehow he had to get through to the unconscious man. Had to make him see how badly he was needed…how much Sarah needed him right now.

"Let me know if you need anything, Buck," Hawthorne said and moved to stand beside the fireplace.

"Chris, I tell ya it's time ta wake up now. Sarah's doing this all on her own and you promised she wouldn't have to do that. You need to wake up and be there for her. She put up that little tree of yours, but she says it's up to you to put the star on top," Wilmington said, turning toward the window as he realized the daylight hours were behind them and that darkness had overtaken the land while he'd sat beside his friend. "It's Christmas Eve, Chris, don't make this one we'll remember as the last one we spent with you. Sarah doesn't deserve that and I won't allow you to hurt her that way…"

Daniel listened to the other man speaking to Chris Larabee and wondered at the close friendship they obviously shared. He knew a little about the two men and the main thing that stood out was that they'd fought on the same side during the war and there'd been stories of their heroics. He just hoped Larabee would be around to share those stories with is son or daughter.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Jason Bradley knew the baby would be here soon and he watched as Sarah Larabee rode out another contraction. They were getting closer together now and he could see the baby's head as Anna Hawthorne bathed the younger woman's forehead and looked on compassionately. "Not long now, Sarah," he soothed, purposefully using her given name in an effort to ease her mind.

"Did you hear that, Sarah, you'll soon be holding your baby…"

"Boy…it's going to be a b…boy," Sarah told them.

"All right, Sarah, when the next contraction begins I want you to push," Bradley ordered.

Sarah nodded and soon felt the beginnings of another contraction and began to push, crying out at the pain it caused.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Buck heard the cry from behind the closed door and stood up. He walked to the door and fought the urge to open it, knowing Sarah needed her husband at her side, not him. He turned away from the door and went back to the chair beside the couch. What could he do or say that hadn't already been said and done to make his friend wake up? The only thing he had was his voice and he hoped that was enough to get through to Chris Larabee. "Come on, Chris, Sarah and the baby need you. They need to know you're gonna be there to help them."

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Someone was talking to him, but he didn't understand the words. All he knew was that the voice sounded afraid and a little angry. Angry at him, but why he didn't know. His head hurt and felt like it was going to explode, but there was something he had to do. Someone needed him, needed him with her, but who was she and why did she sound like she was in pain. What was that other sound? Was it someone crying? He had to find out…God it sounded like a baby…was it his baby? Why couldn't he hear it anymore? Was something wrong with the baby…with Sarah?

"Sarah…I'm so…sorry…"

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Buck's head snapped up at the first shrill cry of the baby in the next room and a smile formed on his face. "Do you hear that, Ol' Son, you're a Pa now and you need to open them damn eyes of yours…it's Christmas Eve…"

"Actually, Buck, it's Christmas Day as of ten minutes ago," Hawthorne corrected.

"Sarah…"

"Chris?" Wilmington returned his attention to the man on the bed and he watched as the eyelids fought to open. "That's it, Chris, come on and give us another Christmas gift!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Cry of a Child-----6

Jason Bradley was worried as he looked at the baby in his arms. It was a boy, a beautiful little baby boy with a head full of hair, but except for that first cry, the baby showed no signs of life and he wished Sarah Larabee had lost consciousness, but she was awake and watching him anxiously.

"Can…can I hold him?" Sarah asked, tired beyond exhaustion, but filled with a mother's love for her child.

"Now, Sarah, you need to rest," Anna told her, having seen the look on Jason Bradley's face. She turned as the door opened and Buck and Daniel escorted a battered, but awake Chris into the room.

"Chris!" Sarah cried as they brought him to the bed and helped him sit down.

"Sarah…sorry…got lost," Larabee told her and kissed his wife. "Our baby…"

"It's a boy, Chris…you have a son," Sarah told him and returned her attention to the doctor, whose face was whiter than new fallen snow.

"We have a s…son?" Larabee whispered, but his gaze also went to the man who held his child.

"I wish…I'm sorry…" Bradley stammered. It was Christmas, a time of miracles and the very fact that Chris Larabee was awake was a miracle in itself, but to lose something so special as a baby…"

"Doc, give me o…our son," Larabee said. He'd seen the look on the older man's face and knew something was wrong, but he could not, would not give voice to his fears as the doctor placed the unmoving baby in his arms. "God, I know I've done some things I'm not proud of, but I promise this baby…this miracle of life you've given into mine and Sarah's hands will be well loved. He's going to have more love than any child ever born and his ma and I promise never to look at him as anything but the gift of love You've given us."

"Please, God, don't take him from us," Sarah whispered, reaching out and touching her son. The moon shone through the window, bathing the trio in the bed in a white glow as the baby finally drew his first real breath. He screamed his dislike of the world, before settling down in his father's arms, cradled in the love of both parents as Sarah's eyes misted with tears and a sigh of relief washed over the people in the room.

"He's beautiful…"

"A boy is handsome, Chris," Sarah corrected and smiled as her husband kissed her gently before she took the baby and placed it at her breast without realizing they still had an audience.

Chris knew he'd almost lost something without ever having really had it until this moment. He heard the others leave, but remained where he was, watching as his child suckled at Sarah's breast. His head felt ready to explode, but this was something he needed and he would never leave Sarah alone, not if he had a choice in the matter.

"Lie down with us, Chris," Sarah ordered. She'd seen the way his eyes squinted in pain and knew he wasn't well.

"I don't want to hurt you," Larabee told her.

"You won't, Love, just get under the blankets and help me come up with a name for our son," Sarah told him, relieved when he never argued, but settled down beside her.

Chris turned on his side, wincing when the movement sent dagger-like pain across his chest, but pointedly ignoring it as he watched the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life. His wife and his son doing what was natural while he stood watch over them. "God, Sarah, you are beautiful and we have a son…a boy…"

"Yes, we do," Sarah said with a grin. Amazed at the love she saw in his eyes and heard in his voice.

"I'd like to call him after…"

"Buck," Sarah whispered, content to have her family so close. It amazed her how the moon cast such a glorious glow across their bedroom and seemed to frame them in a halo of light. She saw the smile on her husband's face and knew she was right about

"Buck's first name is Adam and I think that would suit him more"

"Okay, Adam it is…Adam Christopher…after the two strongest men I know," Sarah told him.

"Has a nice ring to it," Chris said with a weary sigh.

"You should be resting…"

"You're one to talk," Larabee told her as she finished feeding their baby. "He's blessed…"

"I know…a Christmas baby is a rare and wondrous gift," Sarah agreed as a soft knock sounded on the door. "Come in."

"Sarah, why don't I take the baby…"

"His name is Adam Christopher," Sarah told her friend.

"Well, Sarah, you and Chris should both be resting so let me take care of Adam Christopher. I promise to wake you when he needs feeding," Anna told her and reached for the tiny baby who was asleep in his mother's arms. "Dr. Bradley is going to come take a look at both of you."

"Thank you, Anna," Sarah said and snuggled against her husband. She didn't want to release Adam, but right now she needed to check on her husband and make sure he wasn't going to leave her. His eyes were closed and she could see the lines that signaled the pain he was in and she reached out to touch his cheek. "Chris, don't you leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sarah," Larabee vowed.

"Okay, now that I've got my two patients in one place why don't I take a look at you," Bradley suggested. He could see that both his patients needed to rest and right now that might just be the easiest part of his job with both of them looking like they were right where they wanted to be.

"Is Adam okay?" Larabee asked.

"He's fine. Anna is just making sure he's nice and warm by the fireplace. She's going to stay over until Sarah is strong enough to look after him," Bradley said.

"Doc, tell Buck I need him," Larabee said.

"Not until I check you over," the physician warned.

Chris glared at the man through hooded eyes, but allowed him to complete his examination, wincing when he prodded the injured ribs. His headache was back, worse than ever, but he fought the call of darkness as Bradley turned his attention to Sarah. Chris had to know she was all right before he could rest and he listened as she spoke with Bradley in soft tones.

"He's going to hurt for a spell, Sarah, but as long as you can keep him in bed he should be all right. Let Buck take care of the chores and Anna will make sure you, Chris, and the baby are taken care of," Bradley told her.

"I will, Dr. Bradley."

"Good, now sleep and I'll check in on you both before I head back to town."

"Thank you," Sarah said and was soon spooned up against her husband. She closed her eyes, content to feel his breath on her neck as he settled against her. It was Christmas Day…very early, but she'd already received the best Christmas presents anyone could ask for…a husband and a son and both would be fine.

"I heard him, Sarah."

She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but Chris' next words brought a smile to her face.

"I was lost out there and couldn't find my way back. It was so damn cold and I couldn't get warm no matter what I did, but I knew you were there because you touched me and I'd feel warm, but I couldn't quite find my way back…think I heard Buck there too."

"He was there," Sarah told him.

"Always is…" Larabee said, wincing as he shifted closer to his wife. "Thank you…for giving me the greatest gift of all."

"You had a lot to do with it," Sarah whispered and felt his sigh of contentment just before she dropped off to sleep.

Buck looked in on the sleeping couple, smiling at the sight of Chris' arm protectively wrapped around his wife. They'd both been through so much in the last two days and it looked as if God had shone his light on them and given them a miracle that could be shared with friends and family. Not only was Chris going to be all right, but Sarah had given birth to a beautiful baby boy on Jesus' birthday, something to be cherished and loved forever.

Wilmington eased the door closed and walked back to the couch where Anna Hawthorne held the baby against her chest while her husband watched them. Buck knew the couple was barren and wished there could be another miracle on this Holy Day…he'd give anything to see them blessed with a child of their own.

Buck nodded to Jason Bradley as the doctor added more wood to the fire. The man looked as tired as he felt, but now that Chris and Sarah were on the mend and the baby was fine, he was heading back to town in a few minutes.

Daniel Hawthorne stared at the beautiful woman sitting next to him and smiled. There was something about the way she stared at the child she held and he knew in his heart she would have made a wonderful mother had God given them such a wondrous gift. He looked up as Wilmington returned and gave a half smile as the man reached out to gently touch the baby's face.

"He's so perfect," the gentle man said and accepted the child in his own arms as Anna stood up, swaying slightly before her husband caught her.

"Doc," Hawthorne cried as his wife lost consciousness and Wilmington moved out of the way.

"Put her on the couch, Daniel," Bradley ordered, relieved when Wilmington moved away in an effort to give them some privacy.

Buck held the baby and sighed contentedly. He'd seen children born under many conditions, but he knew Adam Larabee had the best of both worlds in that he had two very loving parents who would see that he had the best they could provide. Love was the main thing a baby needed and Buck vowed he would also stand by the child. He could hear the others talking, the hushed tones just loud enough for him to make out some of the words and he turned in time to see Daniel's face light up with hope as his wife's eyelids fluttered and she stared up at him as she tried to sit up.

"Lie still, Anna," Bradley ordered.

"Why didn't you say something?" Daniel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked, her voice edged with exhaustion.

"You're with child," Bradley told her.

"That's not possible…you told me I would never be able to conceive," Anna told him.

"No, I told you it was highly unlikely, but it looks as if God has bestowed two…three miracles here tonight," Bradley explained. "Now I know you and I know you've had difficulty carrying babies, so I want you to take it easy for at least the first few months of your pregnancy. I know how hard that is when you run a farm, but maybe Daniel can hire someone to help out…at least with the heavier jobs. I mean it, Anna, if you want to carry this baby to full term you're going to have to take it easy."

"I know Chris and myself can help out, Daniel…at least we can once he's back on his feet," Wilmington offered, smiling when the babe in his arms made a soft sound.

"Chris won't be up to much for a few weeks, Buck. It's gonna be hard enough for you to keep both of them from over doing things," Bradley warned. "I'll speak to Beth and Brian and see if they're willing to help out."

"They've got enough to do with the mercantile," Hawthorne said.

"Their son and his wife just came back and are staying with them until they get a place of their own. I'm thinking one or both of them will help out," Bradley told them. "Anna, you rest where you are and make sure you eat something. Daniel, you're going to have to make her rest and take it easy."

"I will…she will," Hawthorne said, fighting to keep his emotions in check. "God, woman, I love you so much."

Jason Bradley smiled as he moved away from the couple and gave them some privacy. There was no doubt in his mind Daniel would see to it that his wife followed orders and he prayed that would be enough to see her through the next seven months or so. He'd seen too many women lose the child they carried because of the hard work performed on a farm and hoped that would not be the case this time.

"Is she gonna be okay, Doc?" Wilmington asked.

"I think so…if God gave them this miracle on such a holy day I doubt he'd take it away from them," Bradley offered and checked the baby Wilmington held. The child's cheeks held a hint of color and Bradley knew his parents would heap enough love on him to last a lifetime and then some. "Do you think you can keep the Larabees in bed…resting?"

"Between me and this little guy we'll see to it," Wilmington said and heard a soft cry from the baby. "Guess it's feeding time."

"Sounds like it," Bradley said and watched the gentle man carry the baby into the bedroom.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Sarah opened her eyes at the sound of approaching footsteps and smiled when she spotted Wilmington in the doorway. She'd slept, but not too deeply as she listened to her husband's breathing, wishing she could rid him of the obvious pain he felt even in sleep.

"Sarah, are you awake?"

"Bring him to me, Buck," Sarah whispered, smiling when their friend relinquished the child to her arms.

"The little fella's hungry," Wilmington told her.

"Sounds like his papa and his namesake," Sarah said, watching as a smile formed on her husband's face.

"His namesake?" Wilmington asked.

"Why do you think we chose Adam Christopher, Pard?" Larabee asked.

"God, Chris…Sarah…this is…well, hell this is the best Christmas present anyone ever gave me! This calls for a drink!"

"It'll have to wait until Dr. Bradley says Chris can have whiskey," Sarah scolded.

"I can wait…thank you…both of you for such an honor," Wilmington said, swallowing the lump that was threatening to choke him. "I'll go tell the others the news while you feed that boy of yours."

"Thank you, Buck," Sarah said, positioning the baby so he could suckle at her breast once Wilmington left the room. She felt the change in her husband and knew he was watching her.

"Thank you," Larabee whispered, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"For what?"

"For giving me…for giving us a son," the blond told her, amazed at the sight of his child suckling at her breast.

"How do you feel?"

"Like the luckiest SOB in the world. I love you, Sarah Larabee."

"I love you too, Chris," Sarah said, content in the knowledge that they were a family and that her husband would be at her side for many Christmas' to come. The new parents held their son long after he finished feeding and had fallen asleep in his mother's arms.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Chris watched his wife as she swaddled the baby and placed him on the bed beside him. He was propped up by several pillows in an effort to make it easier for him to breathe without aggravating his injured ribs. Every inch of his body was bruised, deeply, and when he tried to get up, his body screamed in protest until he had no choice, but to lie back and relax until the pain became more bearable. Daniel and Anna Hawthorne had left that morning for their home, but not before giving the Larabees the good news about Anna's pregnancy. Sarah and Anna had talked about the things she would need and how best they could help each other over the coming months. Jason Bradley had gone back to town, but not before warning Chris to take it easy and rest until his ribs healed.

"Sarah, do you guys need anything before I head into town?" Wilmington asked.

"Well, Buck, there is something Sarah and I want to talk to you about," Larabee said and motioned for his long time friend to come into the room.

"How's the little guy doing?" Wilmington asked, amazed at how well Sarah was getting around considering she'd recently given birth. His mother had told him that some women spent weeks in bed after childbirth, while others were up and around within a day or two. It hadn't really surprised him to find Sarah was already regaining her strength and insisting her stubborn husband remain in bed while she took care of things. The trip to town was something he'd volunteered for in an effort to give the couple some time alone.

"He's doing great," Larabee answered, obvious pride on his face as he looked at his son.

"He's sure got his papa's lungs," the rogue teased of the boys wail when he was hungry or needed a diaper change.

"Makes me proud," Larabee assured him with a grin as Sarah sat on the edge of the bed. "Buck, Sarah and I want you to be Adam's Godfather."

"Wan…want me to be…to be his…" Wilmington stammered.

"Adam's Godfather," Sarah answered with a smile. "That's if you'd like to be…"

"Oh, God, Sarah, I want to…I'll be good to him. I'll be there for him…"

"Just like you are for us," Chris said and shook the other man's hand. "There's no one else I'd rather have stand beside my son, Buck."

"Then I'd be honored to do it, Chris…thank you…both of you for being my family," Wilmington said. Looking down at the sleeping babe with pride before shaking off the gut instinct that told him the boy needed his protection. He turned and hugged Sarah and knew it was time to get moving. Adam Larabee was in good hands, but he vowed his own would be there whenever they were needed. "Is there anything else I can bring you?"

"No, think that's it, Buck," Sarah told him and walked him to the door.

Chris watched them leave and turned his attention back to his son. The boy seemed to be sleeping soundly and Chris felt the pain and exhaustion creeping up on him. He closed his eyes, feeling his mind drifting as he listened to Sarah's beautiful voice singing the same carol he'd heard on the day he was injured.

Sarah washed the few dishes left from breakfast and then made a cup of tea before looking at the small tree sitting next to the window. The star was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace and would stay there until Chris felt able to put it in its place of honor. Sarah smiled and walked to the bedroom door and stood with the cup clasped in her hands. The sight before her was one that would forever be ingrained on her mind.

Chris lay slightly turned on his right side, his hand holding his son's tiny fingers, his eyes closed and a hint of a smile on his face. It was something she would never forget and something that told her she'd chosen the right man to give her love to. If anyone else had seen such a strong man so bruised and battered, yet gentled by the touch of a child they'd have seen the true miracle of life. The love of a father for his son was something that shouted from the silent figures before her. Sarah stood for several minutes, enjoying the sight, and saying a silent prayer of thanks for the wonderful miracle they'd all received.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

A week had passed since his mishap and near drowning and for Chris it had been one long struggle to get past the soreness and pain that invaded every inch of his body. Now, with the New Year less than an hour away, Chris stared at his wife, his stubborn pride getting the best of him as he shuffled toward the couch. He could hear Buck's soft laughter behind him and fought the urge to deck him as he reached for the star on the mantle. Without a word he realized why it wasn't at the top of the tree, and ignored the fiery pain in his chest as he put it where it belonged.

"Now, are you ready to sit down and admit you need help?"

"No….damn Sarah, you just had a baby and you're up and around," Larabee growled, but reluctantly sat on the couch.

"Chris, women were meant to have babies…a man is not meant to lose a fight with a flashflood," Sarah told her husband and sat down beside him. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Larabee agreed. "I'm sorry I messed up our first Christmas, Sarah."

"Messed it up? How did you do that?"

"I…it was supposed to be perfect…"

"And it is…we have a son, Chris, and isn't that the most beautiful Christmas gift a man and woman can have. Adam is special and has a special birthday that he shares with Baby Jesus. I have so much to be thankful for and I'm grateful to have my husband and son and our best friend here on the Eve of a new year. I have no regrets, Love, and I never will as long as we're together…always and forever."

"Always and forever," Larabee repeated as Buck placed Adam in his arms. "Buck, did you…"

"I certainly did…it's right outside. Want me to bring it in now?"

"What are you two up to?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Chris made something special for you and the baby," Wilmington explained.

"You did?"

"It's not much, Sarah, but I wanted…" Larabee grew silent as his friend brought in the cradle and placed it in front of Sarah. He watched her face light up as her hands reached out to touch the intricately carved wood before she turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Chris, it's wonderful…when did you find time to do this?"

"Those late nights you thought he was laying in supplies," Wilmington told her.

Sarah sighed and knew this Christmas would always be memorable, but it still wasn't over as her husband took a small box from under the pillow and handed it to her. "What's this?"

"A little something for the most beautiful woman in the world," Larabee told her. Again he watched her face as she opened it, revealing the delicate locket and chain nestled on a small cushion. Again her eyes were filled with tears as Wilmington took Adam from Chris' arms and he took the locket. She turned and allowed him to place the chain around her neck and make sure it would not come undone.

"It's beautiful…thank you," Sarah said and kissed her husband before reaching for the package beside her. One was for Chris, the other for Buck and she hoped they'd like what she'd made. She'd learned how to knit at an early age and the scarves would keep them warm on cold nights when they were on the trail. She watched as they opened the gifts and was pleased to see both men smile as they wrapped them around their necks.

"Sarah, damn, but this is just what I needed," Wilmington told her.

"It's not much, but I figured you could both use them," Sarah answered, frowning when Buck handed her and Chris a small package. "What's this?"

"It's something I wanted Adam to have…something from his Godfather," Wilmington said as Sarah unwrapped the small gift given from his heart. "My Ma always said a baby should be born with a silver spoon in his mouth…but I figured a silver dollar would go a long way toward securing his future."

"Thank you, Buck," Larabee said, shaking the man's hands as he looked at the clock and reached for the glass of cider Sarah had poured earlier. "Looks like it's time. Happy New Year…"

"To the future and everything it holds," Wilmington said. They toasted in the New Year and settled down for a quiet night shared with family and friends, knowing they had the best of both worlds.

The End!!!!!

TBC


End file.
